1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device using a recording medium, and more particularly to an electronic device using a recording medium having a guide for inserting a recording medium,
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, there is known an optical disk player using an optical disk called a compact disc (CD). An example of optical disk player will be described with reference to the drawings.
FIGS. 1A and 1B of the accompanying drawings show an optical disk player which is a reproducing apparatus 1 for reproducing information from an optical disk 30 such as a compact disk inserted thereto. An insertion mouth 4 is opened in the vertical surface of a front panel 3 attached to the front surface of the reproducing apparatus 1. The optical disk 30 is inserted into the insertion mouth 4 in substantially the horizontal direction.
A lid 5 for protecting the optical disk 30 from being smudged by dusts or the like is attached to the front panel 3 at its lower end portion serving as a hinge portion so as to become rotatable between the position for closing the insertion mouth 4 and the position for opening the insertion mouth 4. As shown in FIG. 1A, when the insertion mouth 4 is closed by the lid 5, it becomes possible to protect the inside of a device body 2 from being smudged by dusts or the like entered from the insertion mouth 4. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the optical disk 30 is inserted into the device body 2, the lid 5 is rotated in the front direction of the device body 2 to thereby open the insertion mouth 4.
While the lid 5 is rotatably attached to the device body 2 at the lower end portion serving as the hinge portion as described above, the lid 5 may arranged such that it is linearly slid in the lateral or longitudinal direction of the panel 3 of the device body 2 to thereby open and close the insertion mouth 4.
When the above reproducing apparatus 1 is installed, the reproducing apparatus 1 should preferably be installed at the place where the user can see the front of the reproducing apparatus so that the user can visually confirm the insertion mouth 4 in order to insert the optical disk 30. The reason for this is that, if the user inserts the optical disk 30 while not visually confirming the insertion mouth 4, then the optical disk 30 will be scratched or damaged. However, under various restrictions and conditions, the reproducing apparatus 1 is not always installed at the place where the user can visually confirm the front of the reproducing apparatus 1.
When the reproducing apparatus 1 is a reproducing apparatus for use with a so-called car navigation system, for example, a space for installing the reproducing apparatus 1 in the inside of car is limited so that the reproducing apparatus 1 is frequently installed under the seat.
In such case, the user looks down the reproducing apparatus 1 while seated in the seat so that the user cannot visually confirm the insertion mouth opened in the vertical surface of the front panel 3 substantially in actual practice.
Therefore, the user has to find out the insertion mouth 4 by groping or by intuition. Besides, there is then the possibility that the optical disk 30 will contact with the peripheral portion of the reproducing apparatus 1, thereby the optical disk 30 being scratched or damaged.